pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rick123
Hey guys fell free to leave me a message because i check this wiki every day you send it at any topic for pokemon wiki i wont hesitate to answere it. Hello and welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *'Check out the many polices' we have here. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 05:54, August 20, 2011 Episode Articles Thank you for taking the initiative in creating those Episode articles. However, if you do not follow the format illustrated in Project Anime's guidelines, then any attempt to create a redlinked page will ultimately result in a deletion. I suggest you brush up on the policies illustrated in that page, and if you need any assistance, contact the head of Project Anime for more information. Thank you for your time. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Spam articles Please do not create articles like Pokemon 23, Bugsy apperence, and Pokemon:Sandbox, then are considered spam, which is against the rules, and you can get a block if you keep doing it. 18:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Editing Please do not spam edit or just add spaces to something just to get edits... just future reference you don't have to listen to me but trust me it makes it hard for some of us to manage the wiki Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 17:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Your edits are nothing but disruptive, such as removing punctuation. This is a warning and the next will be a block if you continue your actions. Re: I removed the user right, Happy Holidays. 15:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits Some of your edits are completely random. Others are opinions. Please keep opinions to yourself and not on articles; opinions include: "This game is good.", "Very powerful", and more. :You've really pushed yourself into a block. Random categories on random articles, yeah; next time, if you're trying to earn badges, earn them the hard way instead of spamming. Hey man Your welcome! Keep up editing and youll make a supa fine addtitoin to the wiki! Categories Please stop adding random categories. Dawn (game) is '''NOT', emphasis on not, a Nintendo DS game nor is the article about a Pokémon. Even though the character appeared in a DS game, it doesn't mean you have to add the category to it. Chat. How are you at making fully detailed episode synopses? Show me your best IL060 episode synopsis and leave no detail out. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pokepower I'm afraid you don't apply for it yet, but Pokepower:Main Page is the rules for joining section on the main page. 19:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: an Egg Scramble Well first you should name the article DP143. Then use the episode template Use only the info but not the episode synopsis, Trivia or bloopers from here: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/An_Egg_Scramble For picture's try here: http://www.filb.de/anime/dp/143 That should help you make a great article. Oh but don't post it this week. Post it next week. Here: Episode Plot Debuts Pokemon *Seismitoad This should give you an idea on what episode articles are supposed to look like. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Affliciates Affiliation requests must be put through the forum first before I can actually affiliate us with other wikis. 22:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Mod Sorry, but I would have to take that up with the other administrators, first. Also, I suggest you edit more and go on chat more frequently so you can get recognized by the other admins. I honestly don't think you are ready now, but the longer you stay, the more likely you are to get the rights. Good Luck. -- 17:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC)